parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/21
StasisDesigns TEAM BITA hastily make their way to the Welcome topic. Running out of options, they are forced to use Stasis' plan. DarkRyal and his army have recovered from the effects of GameBuddys DSi camera, and are in hot pursuit of our heroes. Bit: So what's this plan of yours? Stasis: These Noobs have no direction, no limits, nothing. While we've been gone they've been free to do as they please with no one to guide them - no one to tell them how the forum operates. The Welcome topic was created for that purpose, but it seems they've been avoiding it. Iceman: So if we can lure them to the Welcome topic... Insector: Then these Noobs will become forum friendly... sort of. Stasis: Exactly. Booze: We should have destroyed them when we had the chance! GameBuddy: If only I'd charged my DSi =( The team finally arrive at the Welcome topic. Entering it, the welcome animation appears above their heads and begins to load. Stasis: This is it guys. Now, Insector, fly up to the animation and wait for my command. Insector flies up to the loading animation. His frail insect body wobbles too and fro as he postions himself next to it. Just then, DarkRyal bursts in to the topic. His army flows in behind him. DarkRyal: Found you! You think you can run from me? You think YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!?! Bit turns his head slightly towards Stasis, and whispers. Bit: Now would be a good time to initiate your plan, Stasis. Stasis: But the animation hasn't finished loading yet... Boozerman clenches his fists. He's running short on booze and his need to pound some Noobs is overpowering him. Iceman panics and once again uses his icecube form. GameBuddy retreats to the corner. GameBuddy: Quick, Stasis. QUICK! DarkRyal and his army close in fast. GameBuddy frantically fumbles with his DSi, hoping that there is enough charge for one more blast. GameBuddy: WE'RE DOOMED! Stasis looks up to see the word 'Loading' change to 'Play'. Stasis: Now, Insector, NOW! Using his twig like arms, Insector activates the play button. Upon pressing it, a funky tune begins to play. DarkRyal and his army suddenly stop their advancement. Mesmorised by the music, they look up to watch the animation. A friendly Omochao comes to greet them. OmoChao: Welcome to the Sonic Paradox forum. Ooooohh, we're going to have so much fun together! DarkRyal and his army remain motionless. Captivated by the animation, they watch as it explains the rules of the forum. The rules that they were never taught on the internet. Iceman: Is... is it working? Bit: I'm not sure. Knuckles:...now go have fun and GET OUTTA MY FACE!!! The animation comes to a stop. The team look at each other, thoughts going through their heads. Did it work? Are we safe? What'll happen now? DarkRyal twitches once, then twice, then once again. It appeared as if his brain was processing the information that it had just absorbed. Suddenly, he turns away from the group and mutters to his army. DarkRyal: I think we've done enough damage here. It's time we left... Then, with a click of his fingers, DarkRyal instantly vanishes along with his army. Bit, Stasis, Booze, Iceman, insector and GameBuddy all gather in the centre of the room. Bit: That was fairly simple. Stasis: If only you'd listened to me earlier :| They turn to look at Stasis. Stasis:... What?!? *Team ALPHA* Boz: I sure hope Comick is alright. Those burns looked nasty. Chio: Indeed. Celest: So this thing thinks it can rape us? I'M the one who does the raping around here! Kado: Please don't rape me :| What's next for Team BITA? Can Team Alpha defeat the terrible CarmellDansen creature? Will it rape everyone before Celest can? ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE! Category:Transcript